


Too Hot

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a game I heard about.<br/>"A game where the two players kiss without stopping and without touching each other. If one player touches the other, s/he losses. The winner get to do whatever s/he wants to the loser."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot

"Hey Cas?" Dean said calmly.

"Yes Dean?" Cas said, looking up from his book.

"I wanna play a game." He said, smirking at him.

"What game?" Cas asked cautiously. Dean just grinned and walked to where he was on the couch, plopping down next to him.

"It's called 'too hot'." Dean said.

"How do you play?" Cas asked. The way Dean was looking at him had sparked his interest, but he was still wary. The last game they played ended up in the school bathroom with him coming in his pants. He still had those texts though, so suffering through a day with sticky underwear had been worth it.

"Put the book down, and turn towards me." Dean said. And if that turned him on, well he figured he was fucked.

"Kiss me." Dean said, and he did. Immediately he pulling Deans face towards his, but Dean held his wrists and pulled him back.

"No touching." He said quietly.

"Why not?" Cas asked.

"That's the game. If you touch me you lose. And I get to do whatever I want to you." Dean grinned.

"Same for me?" Cas asked.

"Of course. Now let's start again." He said.

Dean sat cross-legged and leaned forward, starting at a leisurely pace. Cas was in the same position, albeit in a harder situation since he was half hard.

"Can we play dirty?" Cas asked, pulling back.

"How dirty?" Dean asked.

"Very." Cas growled, pushing forward again. Immediately his hand was on his pants, rubbing himself through his pants. He was moaning into Deans mouth, and Dean was _very ___into it.

"T-That's against the rules." Dean stuttered out against Cas' lips. 

"No it's not. You said we couldn't touch each other." Cas said, then he stopped movement altogether. 

"You never said we couldn't touch ourselves." Cas whispered against his lips. Dean full body shivered. 

"You thinking about quitting, Dean?" Cas growled. 

"N-Never, just didn't think you'd be this into it." Dean stuttered. 

He desperately wanted to touch him. He was so hard, and Cas was right there, but he didn't. While he used one hand to rub at his jeans, much like Cas, the other hand was balled at his side. 

"I think.... I think we need more." Cas said between kisses, then pulled away completely. 

"We're pausing the game. Straighten your legs." Cas said. As soon as he did, Cas was up, and crouching over him. Somehow he managed to get on his hands and knees over Dean, _still not touching him._

__"And now the game continues." Cas smirked, before diving back down._ _

__Almost immediately Cas felt the loss of his hand, and started to jump the air. It was barely anything, but the friction of his pants rubbing against his sensitive dick was more then nothing._ _

__It's was another hour, Dean was sure, before one of them cracked. In reality it was only a couple of minutes. Coincidentally it was Cas._ _

__Humping the fucking air wasn't enough, and it was driving him nuts. Finally he raised one of his hands from behind Deans head and started stroking himself through his pants. That's about the time his other arm gave out._ _

__When Cas' groin rubbed on Deans, with Cas' hand sandwiched between them, they both moaned. But neither moved._ _

__"W-We gotta keep playing right?" Cas asked._ _

__"Yeah, cause i-it was only an accident." Dean agreed._ _

__"And I gotta move my hand, for fairness." Cas said, pulling his hand away and putting it back by Deans head._ _

__"Yeah, ok. Let's keep going." Dean said. And they did. But neither moved. Both unwilling to lose._ _

__"F-Fuck Cas..." Dean whimpered, his hip just barely twitching. That's all it took. They both moved together, their hips pistoning._ _

__"Fuck, Dean, fuck..." Cas repeated, rutting against him desperately. Dean pushed up against him desperately, but his fists remained at his sides. Cas' hand were the side, balled up beside Deans head._ _

__Dean started to feel the familiar warmth spreading up his spine, and his thrusts fell out of sync._ _

__"Fuck- gonna- gonna come, fuck-" Dean stuttered._ _

__"Yeah-" Cas said, cut off by a moan._ _

__Three more thrusts was all it took. Dean arched up and grabbed Cas' hips, at the same time as Cas balled his fists in Deans hair. Cas was coming, spurt after spurt, Deans nails digging into him, as Dean came down from the high._ _

__Cas slumped against Dean and thrust against him a few more times, before giving up._ _

__"I think... I think I lost." Cas breathed. Dean burst out laughing._ _

__"I think we can call it a tie." Dean laughed._ _

__"So what's my punishment?" Cas asked._ _

__"Next time, you're the bottom." Dean grinned._ _

__"And next time should be soon." Cas nodded._ _

__"What's my punishment?" Dean asked._ _

__"You have to wait until I have a nap for next time. And you have to let me borrow your underwear." Cas smiled._ _

__"Done, but you have to get up for me to do that." Dean said._ _

__"Maybe we should get a shower instead. You know, before Sam gets home? Then a nap?" Cas said, sitting up._ _

__"Fuck yeah." Dean smiled, standing and following Cas to his bathroom._ _


End file.
